Abstract This proposal is for CATTS, a feature learning technique optimized for use in multiplex mass spectrometry (MS) fingerprinting assays. MS fingerprints consist of a large number of chemical species, leading to very high dimensional feature spaces, and subsequent high false-discovery rates. CATTS aims to reduce the size of this space, by using knowledge of the underlying biochemistry, as well as general-purpose clustering algorithms. Our preliminary results demonstrate that, when used as a feature-learning technique for a variety of classification methods, CATTS significantly improves assay sensitivity. This proposal takes our existing implementation of CATTS and extends it to support additional feature learning algorithms and classification methods. Additionally, its performance as a multiplex assay strategy will be tested on both protein and lipid MS fingerprint libraries, with an eye towards commercialization..